


Untitled Multichap

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mhunter10 and kurtofskygallavich requested morning sex and fingerbanging. I provided hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peach-Colored

    The side of Mickey’s face was smashed into the pillow, his closed eyes scrunching tighter as he began to wake up. He smoothed his hand next to him, only Ian’s chest wasn’t under his fingertips. Mickey blinked his eyes open and frowned when he saw the large, empty space next to him. He lifted himself by his palms and groggily scanned the room, brows furrowed. Eventually he was too tired to hold himself up any longer and plopped his upper half back on the bed.

  
    A minute later, Ian emerged from the bathroom. He walked around to his side of the best and scooted himself back in, taking the liberty of lifting his lover’s arm and resting it on his chest. Mickey didn’t protest, but got closer, molding his body with Ian’s; he lay his head on the redhead’s chest and gave it a small peck. “Mmm, hey,” Mickey whispered sleepily, draping his thigh over Ian’s. “You were in there forever.”

  
    Ian shrugged. He curled his hand over Mickey’s and began guiding it downward slowly. Mickey caught on and started moving on his own accord, combing his fingertips through Gallagher’s soft pubic hair, making his way to his smooth, flaccid penis nuzzled perfectly in his fiery bush. With his head still resting on his chest, Mickey went to wrap his fingers around Ian’s pale shaft but the younger boy stopped him, whispering, “Lower.”

  
    Mickey guided his hand lower, his fingers making their way to Ian’s hole as the redhead spread his legs for him. His anus was soft and fleshy and pink with more ginger hair around the outer edge; they tickled Mickey’s cheeks whenever he rimmed him.

  
    They kept the blanket over them on this cold February morning. Mickey pulled his hand from the covers. “Lube?” He asked, gesturing toward the nightstand. Ian reached over and grabbed their new bottle of silicone lubricant. He flipped the cap open and held Mickey’s hand in place as he squirted a bit onto his fingertips. Mickey slicked his fingers up and they disappeared under the covers as he leaned in to give Ian a sensual kiss. Their tongues wiggled against each other nastily and played in each other’s mouths passionately. The edge of their lips were becoming quite moist from the wet kiss they shared.

  
    Mickey positioned two fingers at the familiar fleshy, peach-colored pucker and pushed in slowly, sighing at the how warm and snug his boyfriend’s inner walls were. His tattoos disappeared and Ian let out a moan as Mickey’s fingers curled straight into his starving prostate. “Feel good?” Mickey murmured, staying close to Ian’s soft, raw looking mouth as he massaged his warm, cozy tunnel.

  
    Ian nodded desperately, grimacing in intense pleasure as Mickey pressed their foreheads together. The hoodlum licked at his lips, tasting the soft whimpers on his tongue as his hand rocked against his body. “Grab your dick,” Mickey said, dipping his head to suck at the redhead’s nipple, brushing his teeth over it to get it nice and stiff.

  
    Ian reached between his legs and began stroking his cock like he was a professional; squeezing perfectly, circling his wrist every time he came up to the tip. He swirled his thumb into the precum pooling in his slit. “Sfff, ah, fuck…” he hissed. Mickey felt this would be a perfect time to add a third finger, using a little more force to reach his prostate again and massage it tenderly. “Oh, shit, baby!” Ian threw his head back into his pillow, masturbating without mercy.

  
    "Mmm, yeah, you gonna cum for me?" Mickey asked, sucking up a dark, purple hickey on his boyfriend’s pale neck.

  
    “Oh, fuck yeah! Harder, baby!” Mickey did as he was told of course, adoring the utter bliss on Ian’s face when he thrusted as deep and hard as he could. Being a bottom himself and having been with Ian for so long, he knew exactly where to push and rub and poke. Ian choked out a loud, unhinged moaning cry as he tensed around Mickey’s knuckles, semen bursting all over his stomach.

  
    "Yeah, that’s it," Mickey encouraged, thrusting slowly and gently as he watched Ian ride it out. Eventually, he pulled out and lifted the blanket to see his man’s white, hot seed all over himself, the redhead’s stomach sucking in an out like he’d just ran a marathon. Mickey grinned at him, exhaling a laugh as he rubbed the cum into his abs.

  
    Just as they settled back into each other’s arms, Mickey’s cellphone rang. “Fuck…”

  
    "Ignore it."

  
    "Can’t. Something could be going on at the bar." Mickey reached for his phone and answered. "Yo…. What?!" There was a paused. "Alright, calm down, I’ll be there in a minute." Mickey hung up. "Shit."

  
    "What’s up?" Ian asked concerned.

  
    "Lana’s in labor…"


	2. Tolchok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian helps Svetlana give birth at the Alibi.

    "What’re you doing?" Mickey asked, tugging on his jeans and reaching for his shirt off the floor.

  
    "Coming with you," Ian replied, rushing to get dressed.

  
    "Not a chance, Gallagher," Mickey scoffed, eyes widened from shock.

  
    "Mickey, I can help," Ian walked over, putting his hands on the other boy’s arms.

  
    "Since when do you give a shit about her?"

  
    "Not her. The baby," Mickey could see the concern for his child in Ian’s eyes.

    "What’re you gonna do that a doctor can’t?" Mickey asked, easing up.

  
    "Mickey, your wife’s an illegal immigrant. If they admit her into a hospital they’ll find out and send her and the baby away." Mickey got a look of realization. "Look, I delivered Liam. No one was home and it was just me and Monica and we couldn’t get a ride to the ER-"

  
    "What about Veronica? She’s a fuckin’ nurse…"

  
    "She’s out of town. Something about a friend’s wedding."

  
    "Wha- look, whatever, just hurry up and get ready."

  
    They got to the Alibi as fast as they could, running through the bar passed all the patrons. “Kev! Where is she?!” Mickey shouted as he got closer to the stairs leading up to the apartment.

  
    "Upstairs, man! She’s a wreck. Should I call a fuckin ambulance?!"

  
    "Fuck no!" Ian and Mickey shouted in unison, heading upstairs. They pushed through a pack of Russian hookers crowded around a crying and whimpering Svetlana lying on the floor in a fetal position in a puddle of fluid.

  
    "Meecky!" She moaned tearfully, pronouncing her husband’s name how she always did. She reached for the hand he had extended to her and both he and Ian helped her up. She actually fell into Ian’s arms, desperately clawing at his shirt while another contraction passed. "It hurts so bad," she cried into the crook of the redhead’s neck.

  
    "Alright, let’s get you more comfortable. Mickey. Bed? Something?" Ian eyed his boyfriend, who was clearly panicking.

  
    "Uh, yeah," Mickey replied, helping Ian walk Lana toward the filthy cum/blood/piss stained, rub-n-tug mattresses in the apartment. They picked the cleanest one.

  
    "Girls, take off your clothes, put em on the bed. Now," Ian demanded.

  
    All of Mickey’s employees began pulling off their skirts and dresses, low cut tops and stockings and gathered their winter coats and jackets to pile on the bed where Lana would soon give birth. “We need towels, too,” Ian pointed out.

  
    Mickey rushed over to the stairs and hollered, “Kev! Towels!”

  
    "You got it," Kev hollered back, grabbing a big bunch of clean bar towels like the ones he wore over his shoulder and ran them upstairs. "Holy fuck…" He said, stunned at the sight of 12 naked hookers standing around a tortured woman in labor. "Ya’ll havin some weird, satanic, ‘Wickerman’ orgy in here?!”

  
    "Wh-no!!!" Mickey exclaimed.

  
    They laid the towels over the smoke-smelling clothes and helped Lana lay onto the towels. “I’m gonna take off your jeans, okay?” Ian said to Lana, sliding her maternity skinny jeans down and off her legs. He lifted her shirt a little, lifting her legs so her knees were bent and in the air. “Guys, hold her legs like this,” he ordered. Mickey and Kev crouched down and did as he said, gripping Lana’s thighs and the backs of her knees.

  
    Lana tensed in pain as another contraction came on, digging her nails into Mickey and Kev’s shoulder, making a red, struggling face. When it was over, she laid back down. “You ,” Ian pointed to one of the nearby prostitutes. “Sit behind her. She’s gotta be propped up.” The girl rushed to Lana and sat so that she was lounging between her legs. “Lana,” Ian said calmly, rubbing her knee consolingly. “You think you wanna try pushing?”

  
    Lana nodded, although she was crying and terrified. She gripped onto the ankles of the girls whose embrace she sat in. Mickey and Kev pushed her thighs a little closer to her stomach as Lana began her first push, her face red as a brick and her teeth bared in a painful grimace. Ian had five fingers halfway inside her vagina to feel for the baby’s head. Lana finally became exhausted and gave up on that push. Twenty seconds went by, time to push again.

  
    Push after push after push and they were barely getting anywhere. Lana finally got irritated and lifted herself to hang onto Mickey and Kev’s shoulders, her intense groaning roaring in their ears as she began to push again. The girl behind her pressed her hands flat against Lana’s back to keep her elevated.

  
    And there they all were. A room full of nude Russian hookers surrounding one who gave birth while her gay husband and his simple minded business partner held her in place as her husband’s male lover helped her deliver her first child on a disgusting $10 mattress that had probably had a body stuffed into at some point. All this above a bar where loud drunks got hammered and played pool. In its own fucked up way… It was kinda beautiful.

  
    Mickey kept his eyes on his wife, who was also beautiful. Her hair was messy and all over her splotchy red face and she was sweating profusely but he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Mickey didn’t even find women attractive, but Svetlana, this woman who also didn’t want to have anything to do with this marriage and was just as forced into this as he was had stuck by him and was now giving life to their precious bastard child.

  
    "I can see the head!" Ian said happily. It encouraged Lana and she began pushing again, focusing on her child being born and not the crippling pain she felt.

  
    All the hookers headed behind Ian to see the head peering through Lana’s stretching, bloody vagina and smiled excitedly, pointing and cheering her on. “Tolchok(push)! Tolchok! Tolchok!” They all shouted with glee.

  
    Lana pressed her sweaty forehead against her husband’s, resting for another moment. She pulled away as Ian looked at her and said, “Okay, one last push. Ready?”

  
    Lana took a few deep breathes and nodded. She re gripped the men’s shoulders and gathered up all her strength and gave one final aching push and let out a blood curdling cry as the baby’s shoulders passed through her opening and Ian quickly pulled it out all the way. Lana immediately let go and fell back into the girl’s lap, completely exhausted.

  
    "It’s a boy," Ian announced, lifting Lana’s shirt to just above her bust and laying the now crying newborn on her stomach where Lana held it carefully. Kev and Mickey let go of her legs as Ian grabbed a nearby towel and began patting down the baby’s skin to dry it off. Lana wiped the mucus from her son’s nose.

  
    After Lana delivered the afterbirth and a drunk nurse off work from downstairs came and helped with the umbilical cord, Mickey found Ian washing his hands in the bathroom upstairs with his coat on. “Hey…” Mickey said, unsure of anything, especially what to say.

  
    "Hi."

  
    "Thanks," Mickey stepped closer, looking down.

  
    "Yeah," Ian’s voice was becoming shaky and he was glad Mickey was looking at him.

  
    The redhead walked passed him and headed out the bathroom and toward the stairs leading to the bar. “Hey-where ya goin’?” Mickey asked. Ian turned and didn’t say anything. “I thought I could at least buy you a beer or something,” he laughed.

  
    Ian paused, looking sad. He gestured toward the apartment where Mickey’s wife and child were. He cleared his throat. “You should be with ‘em.” He turned and walked down the rest of the stairs.

  
    "Ian," the redhead heard his name called twice but he kept walking. He got outside and found an alley to duck into the shadows of. His back against the brick, Ian slid down to the ground and began to sob.  
  



End file.
